chocolate
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison and Mark have a fun time in her office with chocolate on Valentine's Day. Porn.


_For seasonal_smut at LiveJournal, and for mcsteamyshottt for the prompt of chocolate. Thanks to mcdreamymchobbit for beta-ing. Enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

It's Valentines Day and Addison is in her office. She had been seeing patients all morning, and had performed three C-sections in the span of two hours; she was on fire. Except in the love department. She had seen so many loved up couples around. Violet and Pete (they'd finally figured themselves out), Sam and his new girlfriend, Charlotte and Cooper, even Naomi was going on a date with her brother who was back in town. Addison had been the only one of her friends not paired off, and she'd tried not to let it get to her, but it was hard. She hadn't spent a Valentine's Day without any romance since high school. There'd always been some college guy hitting on her, or Derek being cute, or Mark being sweet when Derek wasn't around, and last year she had Kevin, but this year she had no one.

Until now.

Mark had showed up about an hour ago bearing chocolates in the clichéd red heart box and had poured his heart out to her. He had told her he wasn't over her, that he never would be, and that he wanted a second chance. With her. Not with her and Sloan's baby and some kind of fantasy family. Her.

She had smiled and tugged him in for a kiss, agreeing to give him another chance and to take it slow.

Now, they are anything but slow. Their sex, that is.

Addison is lifting herself up and down on Mark's turgid manhood, and he's gripping her hips and helping her ride him. He thrusts up into her slick core over and over, grunting her name as she begins to clench her muscles around him.

"Jesus, Addy, you're so damn gorgeous," he mutters as he reaches up his left hand to trace his thumb around her left breast.

"Mmm," is all she can manage as he swirls his thumb around her nipple, teasing the hard peak and squeezing it gently between his thumb and forefinger.

He slides his right hand up to give the same treatment to her other breast, whilst his left hand moves to cup her mound and rub gentle circles over her clit. He watches her teeth glide over her bottom lip, biting down, as he pumps his cock inside of her and continues the clockwise assault on her clit and nipple. Her walls are beginning to clench around him involuntarily, and he groans as his balls tighten. She moans his name when he switches to a counter-clockwise movement and speeds up his pace.

"Shit, Addy," he hisses and drives his thick member deep into her dripping core.

She moans loudly and throws her head back as his cock hits her cervix and his thumb sets her clit on fire.

"Mark!" she comes with a scream as she clenches around him and her toes curl.

"Fuck!" He groans and pounds inside of her a few more times before emptying his creamy load inside of her.

Her heat grips him like a vice and she slumps forward, bracing her arms on each side of him as she pants heavily and her muscles slowly stop contracting. He runs his hands along her back and tugs her down to lie on his toned, sweaty chest. Her legs tangle with his as she lies on top of him, and her red hair tickles his neck.

"Oh my god, Mark..." she whispers and lifts her chin up to look at him with a soft smile.

He drags his fingers through her hair and grins lazily at her before pulling her lips to his to kiss her sweetly. She slides her tongue over his and he sucks on her bottom lip, receiving a moan from her in return.

"You're amazing, Addy."

Addison winks at him and slides off of his semi-hard cock, falling to his side. They spend a few minutes just lying side by aide, his arm around her, holding her to his chest. Her fingers dance over his pecs, gently tracing the nail marks she left their first round, and brushing over his nipples softly.

Suddenly, Mark brings his hand down on her butt and she yelps.

"Mark!"

He grins and gets on his knees, hovering over her. "Time for round three."

She sits up, about to protest that she needs a few more minutes to recover and bask in the afterglow, when he tugs her up to stand with him.

"Mark I don't think I can take the wall-"

He pushes her down onto the couch and leans over her to kiss her softly. "Get comfy Adds."

He walks over to her desk, retrieving the box of chocolates. Addison admires his buff figure, especially his toned ass, as she leans back in the soft cushions of her couch. When he returns and opens the box she reaches out for a chocolate but he holds it away from her.

"Not yet Addie, you can have some soon." He grins wickedly at her and plucks a heart shaped chocolate from the box, and within seconds the heat from his fingers has begun to melt the soft substance.

He kneels on the carpet in front of her and places the box on the ground. He spreads her legs gently and she watches through lusty eyes, wondering what he will do next. He encloses the chocolate in his fist, and kisses Addison's thigh as he waits for it to melt. When he opens his palm and makes a chocolate handprint on her stomach, Addison sits up with a squeal and he pushes her back down.

"Chill, baby."

He dips his head to lick the chocolate off of her flat stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel and licking all of the deliciousness up. He already has another chocolate melting in his hand, and almost as soon as he has licked the rich liquid off of her he is smearing it over her again. He spreads the chocolate over her hips and pelvis. She shudders when he lowers his mouth to her skin, sucking and licking until she's clean again.

"Mmm, you taste good," Mark mumbles after smearing more melted hearts on her thigh.

"Me or the chocolate?" she asks with a giggle.

He drops his mouth to her cunt and sucks over her dripping entrance. His chocolatey tongue delves inside her folds for a moment.

"Definitely you," he says and pulls his mouth away from her.

She whimpers and reaches down with her hands to bring him back to her core. He escapes her hands and picks up another few chocolates, melting them while licking up the dark mess he's made on her thighs. Once his hands have melted the soft chocolates, he drags them over her thighs and pelvis, avoiding her pussy.

Mark's lips and tongue slide over Addison's body, eating the melted goodness as she squirms and whimpers on the couch. She wants him to touch her there, and the foreplay is getting too much for her. Her skin is on fire with each wet touch he gives her. He runs his hands over her smooth skin, fighting the urge to fuck her hard with every moan and movement she makes.

"Mark I want you..." She sighs.

He smirks up at her, seeing the flush that has graced her cheeks and the lusty smile on her lips. He picks up one of the strawberry-filled chocolates and instead of melting it in his hands, slides it just inside of her wet core.

"Fuck!" she exclaims, but doesn't move.

Mark reaches down to grip his once again hard cock, and pumps his fist over it until he knows the chocolate will be melting. He lowers his mouth to her entrance, first sucking over her clit and moving down to slide his tongue within the first few centimetres of her folds. He tastes chocolate straight away. Strawberry chocolate.

"Ooh," Addison moans as the liquid chocolate oozes out of her vagina and Mark's skilled tongue laps it up.

He slides two fingers inside of her, his thumb massaging her clit and her eyes flutter closed.

"I wonder if they make chocolate dildos..." she mumbles and he chuckles, lowering his lips to her clit.

He sucks over her clit, watching her writhe on the couch as he reaches for another chocolate to put inside of her. He continues to slide his tongue over her nub and over her sated entrance. He dips two fingers inside of her and withdraws them, coated in the dark substance. He licks it off and moans his approval.

"Taste good?" she manages to ask.

"Fuck yes," he hisses and sticks his tongue back inside of her cunt. He pushes his tongue in as far as he can, loving the taste of the chocolate mixing with her juices.

"Ohhh..." she grips at the couch material as he gets deeper and deeper, two chocolate covered fingers aiding his tongue. Addison pants with each thrust of his tongue, and he has her on the brink of orgasm when he pulls away. He's got his fingers in her folds, about to put another chocolate inside of her when she tells him to stop.

"Huh?"

She grins at him and slides off the couch to squat in front of him.

"Lie down," she commands, and he follows.

She picks up a chocolate and places it on her tongue, before squatting over his face.

"Fuck," he hisses, getting an eyeful of her pussy.

She grins down at him and puts her hands out in front of herself, hovering her mouth over the tip of his cock, her rear in his face. He grins at their position and slides a chocolate inside of her. She slides her chocolatey mouth over his length, sucking over him and causing him to groan into her core. His tongue delves inside of her as hers glides over his turgid member and balls.

Within minutes of sucking and licking each other's chocolate covered bodies, they come with moans vibrating through their bodies. Mark's cum mixed with the chocolate in her mouth, and her juices become his perfect drink. They both see stars, and soon collapse into each other's arms on her floor, loving the fact that it's after hours and they have no problem with being caught this time.

~*~

Next year he buys her a chocolate dildo.

* * *

_(:_


End file.
